<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast Inside Him by BlueCopper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578210">The Beast Inside Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCopper/pseuds/BlueCopper'>BlueCopper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Big Balls, Clothed Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Half-orc, Hand Jobs, Huge Loads, Inexperienced Male, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Large Balls, Large Cock, Large Male, Lots of Pre-Cum, Love, Messy orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Cum, Romance, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Female, Smut, Some Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, orc romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCopper/pseuds/BlueCopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Engaged a few months, together nearly a year, knowing each other for years, but they never had sex. Maybe the fault lies by Una or by him?<br/>She had a plan that unfolds a little unexpected.</p><p>He stepped away from her, turned around and gestured at the massive bulge in his trousers. Her gaze started at his crotch, followed up his belly and chest towards his face. He blushed, a brown color on his face caused by the olive green skin. He was huge an she longed to touch him, feel him. Everywhere....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Half-Orc Characters/Original Human Character(s), half-orc/human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast Inside Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second work in English. I am not a native English speaker. I have learned English for years now and I'd like to take the challenge to write fiction - porn. XD</p><p>I like those two a lot. &lt;3 They're so cute.  If you have the time or the desire to write me something… I would be glad. Otherwise enjoy yourself. :)</p><p> </p><p>DON'T REPOST OR COPY this work without my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The play intrigued everyone around us. And why shouldn’t it? Una stared at every opportunity to the place beside her. Distracted, she thought of the plan she came up with. Today was the day to follow trough with it. Not that brilliant. Or thought-out. It just plopped into her mind and now unfolds pretty unplanned beside her, it seemed.</p><p>Whren, her fiance sat at her side. Silently for the most of the play until a few minutes ago. He rustled, grumbled, put his coat on his lap. Una knew exactly why. It was her fault, and only a glimpse of the effect was visible, that she had caused.</p><p>Aphrodisiac in his drink... that it took effect in this short time-span wasn’t part of the plan. The alchemist had assured it would take a few hours to take effect. But this? Maybe the missing important information about his origins was the cause. Whren wasn’t a human, not whole - at least. Maybe it was to blame that he was a half-orc... it wasn’t her intention to withhold that information, for sure. She could have waited until home, but no.</p><p>Una longed for this; she planned the evening to be perfect. A delightful visit in the opera house, a wonderful performance and later some great exercise in bed. She hoped for it. But reality proved to be difficult, otherwise they had sex in their relationship, and that wasn’t the case.</p><p>Engaged a few months, together nearly a year, knowing each other for years, but they never had sex. Maybe the fault lies by Una or by him? She tried - he never tried. He blushed whenever he became aroused, concealed his crotch and never talked with her about it. Sometimes he was watching, when Una changed or using the tub... same reaction–and they never talked about it. She tried multiple times; he blocked it every time. Whren was quiet, switching topics, but never blamed her. He was a gentle giant. His orc-half gave him a frightening presence and stature. His huge intimidating frame with seven feet and a half tall (two hundred and thirty centimeters), muscled, tusks, and a lot of scars came in handy as a fighter. In full-plate he was a sight to behold. </p><p>Whren had fought in the rebellion against the old king and now he was an officer under the new king, trained soldiers and those who were willing to learn. They had known each other for years before they got together. His path difficult compared to others, a half-orc under humans. Una, a human herself, was once a slave, like him. His master sold him to the Colosseum she worked for. Una was in the kitchen, cooked food, served employees, slaves and guests alike. He came in as a gladiator. Whren seemed to be scary, brute and dumb. Physically powerful, he won often, but he never mistreated others, he only fought when he needed to do so. They were young adults, and Una sneaked food aside for him, because she wanted to know more about him, and this was a good excuse. She liked him more and more the longer they talked. To the contrary, to the rumors, he was smart and no brute at all. He told her about his dark past... dim and sad as her own. And they bonded over that until Una got sold to a private household. Some while later she discovered they also sold him... and the last she saw him was on a ship to some land far away overseas. It crushed her dreams, and she never hoped to see him again. A few years thereafter Una received a letter from him, that he payed off her depth and that she was free. Years in slavery over, she was free to go wherever she preferred and... Una took a ship over the sea - to him. A new country, a fresh start.</p><p>Whren stand up, excused him to the other guests, shoved himself through the narrow rows of seats, legs and people, earning annoyed looks and a few disrespectful words. The gaze of his yellow eyes lied only a short time on Una. She sat there a few moments unsure what to do, then she stood, followed him. Rushed out of the auditorium, a few gazes followed her. She only had a glimpse of Whrens back as he was gone around a corner. She reached it only to see a door going shut? What was he doing? That wasn’t a restroom. Curious, she followed opened the door, closing it behind her. Buckets, brooms, old furniture. A storeroom.</p><p>“I’m not feeling well, its... better if you leave me alone.” His deep rough voice sending shivers down her spine.<br/>
His back was tensed, and she touched his shoulder, that she barely reached. Una was shorter than the ‘normal’ woman, but compared to him she was tiny. Slender, fragile, delicate. His muscles trembled under his clothes.</p><p>“As usual? That's always what you want. Being alone, not talking about these things. You proposed to me... marriage is the next step. I don’t need marriage. I want to be with you. I need you... its more than being together, living together. I want to feel you. We barely cuddle. We barely kiss. We barely touch.” Her breath was rugged and she tried to calm herself.</p><p>“You not feeling well is my fault.”</p><p>Whren growled. Her grip on his shoulder got stronger.</p><p>“Please. Whren, talk to me.”</p><p>“I can... barely think straight. How... how am I supposed to take part in this conversation? I... I.. hoped it would clear itself, sometime. But apparently it hasn’t... And.. and what the hell did you do to me?”</p><p>He stepped away from her, turned around and gestured at the massive bulge in his trousers. Her gaze started at his crotch, followed up his belly and chest towards his face. He blushed, a brown color on his face caused by the olive green skin. He was huge an she longed to touch him, feel him. Everywhere..</p><p>“Then make it short. I can help you with that. I.... had hoped this would end at home, only we, together... you barely holding back and I showing you the things you missed. But that’s... I am sorry I didn’t think it would end in a storeroom.”</p><p>She stepped past him and pulled a chair out from a corner of the room, shoved it to Whrens back. He understood what she wanted and sat down.</p><p>“I.. can think of, what you wanna do. Are you sure? I’m not sure at all. My first time was terrible. I wanted to talk to you but never find the words.. I’m inexperienced. I never did something like those things you wanted, at least the tings I think you wanted.“, he gulped.<br/>
“Sorry. Its embarrassing – the next reason I didn’t want to talk about these things... but now... just leave me. I … r...r rub ...on out and that’s it.”</p><p>“No. That’s not it. There’s more and I need to know it, I want you to kiss me and I want to help you with that.”, she closed the distance between them and caressed the bulge in his pants. He flinched. His member twitched. He was huge down there too. Una had never seen it. He always was skillful in covering those things.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you. I want to kiss you, but... I have the fear you find me disgusting. I’m a half-orc... my tusks they are.. disturbing... I don’t want to disgust you. And... and you’re so small.” He inhaled the air sharp through hist teeth as Una gently brushed his manhood again.</p><p>“You’re talking nonsense. Would I be with you, when those things bother me?”, her blue eyes locked with his yellow ones. </p><p>“I want all of you, and we could try everything, slow and safe... and one time wouldn’t do it. I... gave you an aphrodisiac...”</p><p>“You did what?”, his cheeks still blushed and his gaze glassy. He radiated heat and biting his lips to stay in control, holding back. His hands cramped at the armrests. Whren came across conflicted and disheveled. And that’s her fault. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I should have taken another course... please let me help you. And YES Whren, I want it.”</p><p>“But were in an opera!”, he grunted through gritted teeth.</p><p>“What if someone...”, he gestured with his head to the door.</p><p>“Then stay still and... let me let take care....”, she paused a moment. Searching his gaze. Nodding. She fetched another chair and propped him under the doorknob.</p><p>“I love you!”, she whispered. He stared at the door than to her. Swallowing hard. </p><p>“I love you, too.... but this.... I don’t know...”, he grumbled his cheeks still blushed. He fidget on his chair, to find another position, his trousers visibly uncomfortable. She smiled gently.</p><p>“Lets try it. If you don’t want it anymore, say so. I tell you, when I don’t want, too. Alright?” He nodded, swallowed hard again. </p><p>“Yes, lets try it.”</p><p>Now, Whren sitting and she standing; it was the right height. Una kissed him, her hands on his chest. His shirt felt sweaty, his skin hot, and his scent was intense. She loved it. He kissed her back, hesitant. His tusks hard against her lips. It was still unfamiliar, but it was him. It was a soft and innocent kiss.</p><p>“Please...”, he trembled, his breath hot against her lips.</p><p>“I can’t hold back... any longer.”, the armrests protesting, squeaking against his relentless grip. Una knew he could break the chair with ease. He could break her with ease, if he wanted. It was intriguing to think about it, he was so strong. She opened his shirt, button after button, and caressed his chest, feeling the soft white hair caused in being halfbreed, curling on his hot skin. In stark contrast to his olive-green skin. Wandering deeper and deeper until she unbuttoned his trousers. He sucked the air sharply trough his teeth. Una stared in awe at the heavy bulge in his underpants, a wet blotch clearly visible. She freed the uncut green monster of his cage and Whren grunted. The erection springs to her face, leaving some drops of pre-cum on her clothes. Whren closed one eye... a little frightened. After a few moments, both his eyes lay on her again, searching for the lightest hint of discomfort. But her eyes were sparkling. She seemed thrilled.</p><p>“I can’t believe you can hide this!”, she nearly squealed, searching his gaze. Her breath shaky and her pupils dilated, her cheeks rosy and her hands lightly trembling.</p><p>“So big!”, she was biting her lower lip. Una felt the hot wet air radiating around him, and she gingerly touched the shaft. Twitching hard under her light grip.<br/>
Whren growled again, biting his lip. She looked up to him, and she felt the wetness in her own underpants.</p><p>“Sorry... that’s... I have never seen.... “</p><p>He shook his head.. “I don’t .. want to hear about that.... “, but it was fascinating how elated she seemed. She griped his dick, stroking it with a hard pump.</p><p>“Fuck....” He never cursed, and she giggled, watched his heavy member twitch under her grip, watching the steady stream of pre-cum, spreading it over his length, tugging at his foreskin. Her hand couldn’t fit around his hot girth. Her other hand wandering down to his balls. So heavy and full. The wet heat enjoyable in her palm, the soft skin gliding over his hardness, the white hair feeling interesting.</p><p>Unas lips were red from biting. Whren couldn’t handle her fondling any longer. So many impressions. It was so different as when he touched himself. </p><p>“Una....” His deep voice stuttering, the grip against the armrests relentless. Whrens breath quickening. More didn’t get over his lips. His dick twitching hard, he felt the heat boiling in his groin, wandering up his spine. With a growl, he came. Spurting his seed in heavy loads over Una. Her black hair striped with white. Blotches in her face, his dick jumping. An armrest creaking, the wood breaking under his grip, landing clattering on the floor.</p><p>Una squeaked, closed her eyes and snickered.</p><p>“Oh... that’s a lot... I think that’s hard to clean from my dress.” She wiped the cum with one hand from her eyes, the other still on his softening member. Then she licked his seed from her fingers, watching him. He blushed hard, staring at her. She could see he couldn’t comprehend what just happened, not in its entirety. It was so hot, her clit pulsing. She felt a tingling down her spine.</p><p>“I’m sorry....”, he whispered. Una used her skirt and wiped her face clean, as good as she could.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about. You taste interesting. And... the aphrodisiac does what its intended for.”, she muttered, as she felt his dick hardening again. He gulped. </p><p>“Its so hot... I can’t resist. Its boiling...” She watched his gaze change. He came closer, his big hand on her neck, pulled her closer and he kissed her, his lips and breath hot. Whren doesn’t care for his own taste on her lips. The kiss fierce, his tongue searching for hers. It was fiery, his tusks cluttering against her teeth. She liked it a lot. It was as something had bursted within him. Una hoped he forgot his restraints. At least a little.</p><p>“Could you?”, she gestured to the other armrest. “I want to sit, too.”, her breath on his lips, he looked in to her eyes, thinking. </p><p>“Ahh, yes...”, he loosened his hand from her neck and the other armrest clattered to the ground, while Una loosened her skirt and let him pool around her feet, stepped out of it, leaving her shoes. With her corset still on, and naked down her waist, she climbed up his lap, his throbbing dick between her tights.</p><p>“Hold me.”, she felt his hands on her ass, fondling her.</p><p>“You’re so soft.” </p><p>“And wet.”, she added. He stared at her. She grinned.</p><p>“So, so wet and needy.”, one hand around his neck, the other on his length. He gasped as his glans glided trough her folds.</p><p>“Oh.... shit.”, moaning, his eyes closed. Whren pressed her against his chest.</p><p>“Its.... ohh... fuck. So good......”, his cock pulsing hard in her soft hand.</p><p>“Please more.”, he grumbled, Una nodded.</p><p>“Careful.” Her voice only a whisper. She positioned her hand on his shoulders. She was so tiny against him and she doubted a little bit... would he fit? She wanted to try. She wanted him deep inside. Una reached with one hand toward his length, standing proud against his belly, as thick as her arm, and the length... pre-cum sliding down his shaft. She aligned the tip to her sobbing pussy, letting herself sink on his cock. Inch after inch.</p><p>“You’re so big.. I dont know... “</p><p>Whren moaned, grunted, nodded. “Careful, I try to hold back.” His hips twitching, the chair protesting under their combined weight.</p><p>Una closed her eyes. She wanted to focus on the feeling of fullness, how he stretched her, shaping her. He was so huge, his dick pulsating, twitching, she could almost feel his hot pre-cum dribbling inside her.</p><p>She was so tight around him, so hot and wet, he could feel her wetness running down his dick. Her face was breathtaking, she seemed to like it, and it was difficult to hold still, let her do the work. His instinct screamed inside him, the aphrodisiac swallowed his hesitation... he wanted to thrust in her, make her scream. Begging for more.</p><p>“Una! Please... you’re so tight I want....” She placed a finger over his lips. Moaned.</p><p>“A little more... you’re so huge... I never had someone... like this... it feels amazing.”, she whispered, her eyes open, glistening with need.</p><p>It hurts a little bit, and she reached to one of his hands, placing it’s against her swollen pussy, stretched by his thick dick.</p><p>“Your finger... I tell you one secret... I think you dont know, yet.”, he pointed his index, and she placed his finger against her clit. Jolting at the touch. His calloused tip felt amazing.</p><p>Whren felt the little pearl, swirling his finger around, he watched her reactions fascinated. He caught it between his thumb and index. He felt her twitching around him, her wetness dribbled down his hand. Slick and warm. </p><p>“Oh... not so fast.”, he slowed his movements, flicking with his thumb over her clit. He felt her sliding down his length. Quivering. He bucked his hips a little against her reddened lower lips. Una cried out, biting down on her hand, muffled her cry. </p><p>Whren was so deep, no men were before and he still wasn’t sheathed inside her. His length rubbed against her walls. It felt soo fucking good. Pressing against her G-spot. Una sinking down further. The pressure was amazing and his fingers helped to increase her lust, letting her relax, forgetting the pain.</p><p>His patience growing tired. Whren wanted more. She gripped him so tight, his dick twitching hard inside her. He couldn’t think straight anymore. Whren bucked against her, his hands wandering towards her hips, holding her, pressing her slowly down his length.</p><p>“Whren... ahh... no.. you’re too big...”, she muttered. He reacted, lifted her up his dick, she was so light, weighting nearly nothing. His tip only slightly touching her folds.</p><p>“Hmmm... slowly, please.”, Una knew his plan, his impatience. It felt good. The pain nearly gone, she moaned, her hole clamping down on nothing. She wanted him inside again. She felt empty.</p><p>Groaning he lowered her down on his dick again, she clamped down at his cock. It felt too good. He let her sinking down with her own weight until she holds against it. He bucked his hips, making her mewl.</p><p>“I’m so full. Please, I want you, whole.”, she moaned as he bucked his pelvis again. The last bit, what’s holding him back, tearing apart. He grunted, burying himself in her. She moaned against his shoulder, biting his skin. The chair creaking. Whren stand up, pressing her against the wall near the door, her legs locking around his waist. He felt her nails raking down his back. Pounding in her, he felt his pleasure peak again. His gaze on her face contracted in pleasure, wandering down her body to their connection. Slamming harder, he buried himself as deep as he could. Engulfed in wet heat. Cuming hard inside her, his orgasm rippling trough him, his dick twitching heavy. Pumping his seed inside her.</p><p>Una muffled a scream as he felt fire pooling low in her abdomen, her sweet spot mushed against his hard cock, his big balls slapping against her soft skin, every thrust against her clit sending pleasure trough her spine. The obscene sounds, wet, dripping. The wall hard in her back. She kissed him desperate, feeling her own shattering orgasm. Moaning against his lips, feeling his hard member deep inside her twitching, spurting his seed inside her, she squirted, ruining his trousers. Wetness running down their bodys. She felt the seed flowing out of her. Load after load, he pumped inside her. He came so much. Riding out his orgasm, she shuddered oversensitive around him. Drowning in pleasure.</p><p>Whren panting hard against her skin, burying his face in her shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry... too much... “, he whispered. Still deep inside her. She let her fingers glide trough his long white hair. It was sweaty. But he smelled so good.</p><p>“Hm... felt amazing.” She got a taste from the beast inside him. He was a fighter, he was strong, he had this side, and she liked it. And she looked forward to discover more of him. He withdraws, sliding out of her. Making squelching noises. Cum running down her tights, her mixed fluids. They had produced a truly mess.<br/>
She caught him looking down at his pants, confused. Soaking wet. </p><p>“It felt amazing... that’s... happening to me when I feel... too good.”, she tried to explain. He was so inexperienced only his instincts had kicked in. He looked like a virgin. She snickered.</p><p>“You look so cute. Its... as when you come...”, she gestured at the semen that was still dripping out of her.</p><p>“So thick... Do you come this much every time?”</p><p>Whren looked still confused.</p><p>“Is it... unusual?”, his voice concerned.</p><p>“Whenever... I rub one out...”, he muttered. Una laughed, rubbing slightly against her belly, pushing down trough her corset. More semen squirted out of her pussy, flowing down her tights. She still leaned on the wall, her legs shaky.</p><p>“Sooo much... hm, for humans, I guess. I like it.”, she assured him. Whren looked relieved.<br/>
He caressed her cheek in one of his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I hurt you...” Whren watched her leaning in the touch, cupping his hand, so much bigger than hers.</p><p>“No... a little pain... but only for a brief moment. Don’t worry.” </p><p>He closed the distance between them. Leaning down, pressing their foreheads gently together. His eyes falling shut.</p><p>“I love you!”, whispered almost desperately.</p><p>“I love you, too.”, she leaned against him, cuddling against his broad chest.</p><p>Savoring each other’s warmth.</p><p>Una felt hardness poking at her belly and she looked down.</p><p>“Oh.”, she looked towards his face. His cheeks blushed, his eyes looking embarrassed past her gaze. Her pussy clenching lightly, feeling sore in a good way. She imagined she could still feel him inside.</p><p>“Let us clean the mess. Luckily we have lots of things to clean with.”, she looked around the room, then back to him.</p><p>“And then we hurry home and I take care of this.”, she grinned, flicked a finger against his dick. His hips twitching away.</p><p>“Yes.” His voice deep and whispering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>